<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyday is Christmas When You're Here With Me by Run Im A Natural Disaster (Darkness34)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185438">Everyday is Christmas When You're Here With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness34/pseuds/Run%20Im%20A%20Natural%20Disaster'>Run Im A Natural Disaster (Darkness34)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Channeling my inner Hallmark movie, Christmas, Christmas Music, Christmas away from home, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Homesickness, Icy's Secret Santa Event, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot? In my story? It's more likely than you'd think, Secret Santa, Set early season one, So it's kinda cheesy, Started writing had a mental breakdown bon appetite, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness34/pseuds/Run%20Im%20A%20Natural%20Disaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Team Voltron tries their hand at Secret Santa. Shenanigans ensue. </p><p>🎄 🎅 ❄️ 🎁 🦌 ⛄ 👪 🎄</p><p>Written for Icypanther's Patreon Secret Santa Event</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coran &amp; Lance (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyday is Christmas When You're Here With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichousorchid/gifts">heichousorchid</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: Ah, this story idea is so clever it'll practically write itself!<br/>Narrator: It did not write itself. </p><p>Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you enjoy my first attempt at Voltron fanfiction. (Though full disclosure I haven't watched Voltron in forever so I apologize if the characters are weird. I did all of this from memory so....) I had a lot of fun writing it despite the fact that I had a mental breakdown halfway through writing it and I'm so excited to share it with you! I hope you find it as funny and cute as I did! Also, please note that some of the details in this story are respectfully borrowed from Icypanther's headcanons. I don't want to give it away but I'm sure if you're familiar with Icy's works you'll recognize what I'm talking about. And if you like this story you should absolutely head over to Icy's page and check out her Voltron fics! She's incredible! </p><p>Playlist for this story: When We're Together, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, I'll Be Home For Christmas, Candy Cane Lane, My Old Santa Claus, Snowman, Everyday is Christmas, Humbug, I Want A Hippopotamus for Christmas and I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day.</p><p>A thousand thanks you to GeorgethePumpkin for beta-reading this for me!!! You're the best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>______________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All around the Christmas tree, there'll be dreams coming true </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But when we're together, then, my favorite gift is you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I would travel miles and miles and I would follow any star </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'd go almost any place if it's any place you are </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause when we're together I'll forever feel at home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Doesn't matter where we are if you're there with me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Cause, when we're together that's my favorite place to be… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>- When We’re Together, <em> Olaf’s Frozen Adventure, </em>2017</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_______________________________</b>
</p><p>"How long do you guys think we've been in space now," Lance asked one night over Hunk’s latest culinary masterpiece - space alfredo with homemade rolls and juice - his fork tines absently scraping against his empty plate. </p><p>Coran hummed around the remains of his dinner. </p><p>Lance waited as he swallowed and lowered his fork.</p><p>"Well, going off what number five explained to me about earth time measurements -- your calendar is based on a 30 quintant cycle, correct,” he looked at Pidge who nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, roughly 30 days give or take. Not all the months are the same length.”</p><p>Coran cleared his throat. </p><p>Lance’s lips twitched at how pained he looked and how he was visibly holding back another rant on the absurdity of Earth time. </p><p>He heard a snort from further down the table and his smile widened. At least someone else found this as funny as he did.</p><p>Glancing down the table he shared a grin with Hunk who was muffling his laughter into his hand. Both quieting down under the gazes of Shiro and Allura (it always amazed Lance how much they acted like his parents) who were watching over them with all the exasperated fondness of overworked parents. </p><p>"Right, so comparing that to an Altean phoeb you've all been up here for," he counted on his fingers, raising and lowering them as he mumbled quick equations under his breath. "Roughly three phoebs.”</p><p>"Three months," Lance repeated as Coran returned to his food, "so wait that would mean it's like December on earth." </p><p>"Yep," Pidge nodded, popping the 'p'. </p><p>The answer made the corners of Lance’s mouth turn down. “Wow. Just...wow...that’s…,” he trailed off looking sad. He despondently twirled his fork around in his food.</p><p>“Hey,” Pidge said, her face growing concerned. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing’s <em> wrong </em> really <em> . </em>It's just, just that, well if it’s December on Earth then that means it’s almost Christmas time. And, and I’ve never missed a Christmas with my family before….even, the Garrison let us go home for Christmas break and it’s just- a lot." He finished lamely, feeling short of breath from his confession and the sudden sorrow constricting his chest.</p><p>“Oh,” Pidge breathed, softly drooping in her chair. “I hadn’t even thought about that. My mom...” Lance’s face fell, his heart squeezing in his chest. </p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>He hadn’t meant to...he’d only-</p><p>Hunk crooned in empathy as he reached to cradle her hand in his; he gave it a comforting squeeze. “I know. I miss my parents too. But,” Hunk’s voice cracked, “our parents are strong. I’m sure they will- they’ll be okay.” Pidge nodded, rubbing one of her shirt sleeves over her eyes. She shot him a tremulous smile in thanks, her eyes still looking a touch misty. </p><p>The others gazed understandingly at the exchange, not a trace of mockery or consternation on their faces. Lance isn’t sure how much they’ve heard but he’s relieved that they don’t interrupt and let Pidge process her feelings at her own pace. They don’t understand but they know all too well the pain of homesickness. </p><p>And so they sit.</p><p>Giving Pidge her space but ready to offer comfort, support when she’s ready for it.</p><p>Lance is also grateful ‘cause it gives him a moment to sort out how he’s feeling, as well. </p><p>He hadn’t meant to make Pidge sad. </p><p>He’d just been thinking of his family and well, he mentally kicked himself, things always get a little emotional and out-of-hand whenever he thought of them. </p><p>Like the time Sendak tried to take over the castle and he’d been caught in an explosion; like when he’d kept Hunk up most of the night before their big simulator test because he just had to choose that moment to miss home; and on and on. </p><p>You’d think that he’d know better by now. </p><p>But being in space was <em> hard.  </em></p><p>And, honestly, sometimes he desperately wanted his mom.</p><p>He could only imagine how Pidge, who was so <em> young, </em>felt.</p><p>At least she looked like she was calming down.</p><p>Her breathing soft and even, complexion returning to its normal snow white. He squeezed her shoulder to get her attention and softly apologized. She punched his arm in response, retorting that he had nothing to be sorry about. </p><p>“Are we okay now, paladins? Everything tip-top?” Coran asked, gently. Concern glittered in his eyes. </p><p>“’m alright,” Pidge replied, sounding more like herself. “Lance?” She looked at him searchingly. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Was he? </p><p>He still felt kinda shaky, like his heart was gonna pound out of his chest, and a sense of sadness lingered. A side effect from the sudden wave of homesickness that he couldn’t seem to shake. But, otherwise, he was feeling pretty good. </p><p>“Yeah,” he rasped, “I’m okay.”</p><p>Hunk released Pidge’s hand and reached across the table to squeeze Lance’s wrist comfortingly.</p><p>He didn’t say anything but just that gentle pressure was enough to ease the tightness in his chest. </p><p>Hunk had come a long way from the nervous wreck he’d been when they’d first arrived at the castle. </p><p>He’d grown confident, kind of came into himself, and Lance couldn’t be more proud if he tried. He still had his moments of uncertainty but he’d become a rock to the team.</p><p>Shiro cleared his throat, the sound quietly breaking the solemn atmosphere. He looked them all over closely, “Now that everyone’s fine,” he said slowly. “What happened? </p><p>“Erm,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed about setting off the meltdown of emotion. “Well, we kinda realized that it’s probably Christmas time back home and--” he trailed off, “Well, you know the rest.”</p><p>"Chris’mas?” Allura asked, sounding out the word like the roll of consonants and vowels were completely foreign to her. “What's that?"</p><p>“Christmas is one of the most celebrated holidays on Earth,” Shiro explained. “A good portion of Earth’s population observes it, even if they don’t necessarily agree with the religious aspect of it.”</p><p>“Fascinating,” Allura said. She cocked her head to the side like a curious puppy. "What does this Chris’mas celebrate?"</p><p>"Well, generally speaking, Christmas commemorates the birth of Christ but…" Hunk hesitated, his hand found Pidge’s again to prevent them from fluttering about. "Well, we don't have time to unpack all that.”</p><p>Keith, who up to this point had been silent, pretending to ignore the conversation around him, choked on his drink. His shoulders shook as juice shot out his nose, sputtering between choked off laughs and actual coughing. Shiro grinned as he patted his back and the rest of the table burst into laughter. </p><p>Much to the confusion of Allura and Coran who didn’t understand what was so funny about a baby being born. </p><p>“Anyways,” Hunk chuckled, “it’s supposed to be a religious celebration but nowadays Christmas is- is more a celebration of family and goodwill."</p><p>"But really it's just an excuse to buy your friends and family presents and give capitalists lots and lots of money," Pidge interjected. “Fuc-”</p><p>Shiro hurriedly stuffed a roll into her mouth, cutting off her sentence. </p><p>He glared at her disapprovingly. </p><p>“Language, please,” he chided. He exhaled loudly, leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. “Family is a big part of Christmas,” He agreed. “But I think what really makes Christmas special are the traditions you do as a family. Growing up my grandparents and I always had a big Christmas dinner and made garlands, cut snowflakes, and decorated gingerbread houses,” Shiro added. “But other families do other things. My neighbors always went caroling or drove around to look at all the Christmas lights.” His eyes were soft, lost in the memories. The moment passed though, and his eyes cleared. Clearly anxious to get the attention off himself he asked, “What did your families do to celebrate the holiday? Lance, why don’t you go first?” </p><p>“My whole family always gets together and sings Christmas carols. We decorate the tree and put little Santa hats on our cacti and, and bake…” Lance sniffled wetly, throat tightening as his eyes watered. “My favorite thing though...was the feeling you get when you, you spend time together as a family.” He choked out, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. </p><p>He thought he was handling the absence of his family well but this was just another smack to the face that he wasn’t. </p><p>He exhaled on a sob when Coran rushed around the table and pulled him into a hug. Burying his face in the crook of Coran’s neck, he tried to focus on calming down. Coran’s neck was warm; he smelled like Pidge’s soldering iron after it heated up and leather and the nunvill Lance knew he used as a hair tonic. </p><p>It was an odd mix of smells and by all rights, it should have been disgusting, and yet...it was soothing. </p><p>The smell was so distinctly <em>Coran. </em></p><p>His shoulders slowly relaxed from their hunched position as he inhaled again, starting to calm down. </p><p>Coran released him when he’d relaxed completely. Hand braced on Lance’s shoulder, he quirked an eyebrow, silently asking if he was alright. </p><p>Lance nodded. </p><p>He rubbed his face, trying to rub both the drying tears and the redness from his face.</p><p>He only succeeded at one of those things. </p><p>Without prompting Pidge went next to allow Lance time to finish pulling himself together again. </p><p>“My family watched those terrible Christmas specials and had snowmen making contests.”  </p><p>“We baked a <em> lot </em>of Christmas cookies and Christmas puddings and on Christmas day we’d all go to the skating rink in town and we’d ice skate together,” Hunk exclaimed. </p><p>“You can ice skate?” Keith asked, surprised.</p><p>Hunk blushed. “Kinda? I’m not like <em> good </em>at it but,” he shrugged his shoulders, hands up in a what-can-you-do gesture, “My family enjoys it so I give it my best shot.”</p><p>Keith grinned, “Now that I can believe.”</p><p>Hunk pouted, rubbing the back of his head. </p><p>The table burst into laughter again when he conceded, grinning sheepishly, <em> cause he is pretty clumsy, huh </em>. </p><p>Lance leaned back and basked in the joking atmosphere around him. </p><p>It was a comfortable feeling.</p><p>It reminded him of family dinners at home.</p><p>Tears sprang to his eyes at the thought, he dashed them away. </p><p>He didn’t want to feel sad or sorry for himself. He just wanted to sit here and enjoy being with his space family.</p><p>And so he did.</p><p>He sat as the conversation turned to introducing the concept of Christmas carols to the Alteans. Coran in particular was enamored with the concept and demanded to learn more about these carols. Pidge had grinned mischievously and promised to teach him all the words to the most famous carol there was -- <em> The 12 Days of Christmas</em>. </p><p>Keith groaned in dismay as he complained to Shiro about how Coran was going to sing the song nonstop after he learned it and make him want to commit homicide. Shiro hadn’t replied right away but going by the grimace on his face he wasn’t looking forward to the inevitable torture either. </p><p>Lance snickered at the look on their faces. </p><p>He didn’t enjoy the song, didn’t know a single sane person who did, but he found he wasn’t too upset about the prospect of Coran singing it. </p><p>It would make it feel like Christmas, he argued, igniting an argument with Keith. They bickered back and forth until Shiro got fed up and broke them apart. They both sit back folding their arms petulantly, refusing to look at each other. Eventually, though, Lance’s shoulders soften and he promises that he’ll teach Coran other songs if it makes Keith feel better. Keith rolls his eyes but seems pleased enough by the concession. </p><p>From there the conversation jumps around, from Christmas lights to reindeer to Santa Claus to secret Santa until it feels like they’ve touched on every aspect of Christmas there is to talk about. </p><p>Allura hums as Hunk and Shiro finish explaining how secret Santa works, an excited smile spreading unchecked across her face. “This Christmas sounds nice, I think we should celebrate it. It sounds like it’ll be a lot of fun.”</p><p>Lance perked up.</p><p>If he’d been a dog his ears would have pointed straight up, tail wagging in excitement at the prospect of doing something fun. “Seriously,” He asked. </p><p>“Yes,” Allura stated decisively.</p><p>The sound that escapes him is less a grateful thank you and more a collection of shrill trills and whistles. </p><p>He wiggled happily in his seat, nearly bouncing in his excitement. He’s aware that he should probably be embarrassed about his childish reaction (and normally he would be) but he’s too pumped to feel embarrassed.</p><p>It occurred to him belatedly that Allura is probably expecting a response.</p><p>He opened his mouth. </p><p>Closed it. </p><p>Words failing him.</p><p>‘Cause, how could he ever express what this chance to celebrate his favorite holiday with his pseudo-family means to him?</p><p>Shiro, bless him, picks up on his struggle for words, and takes the reins. Saying he supports the idea as well and asking everyone their opinion on the matter. In unanimous agreement Team Voltron loudly expresses their agreement. Shiro flashed his trademark Space Dad Smile, laughing “Well, I guess we’d better get started then.”</p><p>               </p><p>Needless to say, decorating a castle for Christmas is different from helping decorate his parent’s modest-sized home. </p><p>For one, there was a lot more square footage to worry about. </p><p>Two, there was a conspicuous lack of Christmas decorations in space.</p><p>So Coran hunts down arts and crafts supplies from the bowels of the castle - colorful squares of construction paper, scissors, ribbon, scraps of fabric exact-o knives - and they all join together in making their own. </p><p>Creating motifs of stars and angels and gingerbread men that are strung into banners and hung along the hallway walls. Felt Christmas trees are sewn together by a surprisingly skillful Keith (Lance jokes that a needle is basically a tiny sword so of course Keith is good at it) decorate the castle’s many archways. Green and inviting they shimmer with subtle hints of metallic gold and silver thread; beautiful in a charming, childlike way. </p><p>Lance would die before he admitted it but he loves them. </p><p>He smiles whenever he catches a glimpse of them. </p><p>Which is often. </p><p>Garlands of strange and wonderful flowers - flowers that smell like chocolate and oranges and incense - decorate the table. Candles artfully placed inside the meandering plants. </p><p>Lance’s favorite part, though, is the snowflakes.</p><p>His sisters had taught him the secret to paper snowflakes when he was younger. </p><p>They had shown him how to fold the paper and sketch the design he wanted and how to cut it <em> just so </em>in order to get the perfect snowflake. </p><p>He remembers their lessons and remembers them well.</p><p>Lance’s hands develop a pleasant ache from cutting out so many snowflakes, each snipped in a different fanciful shape. </p><p>So far he has created snowflakes bordered with gingerbread men, snowmen, Santa Claus.</p><p>Each one ignites a chorus of <em> oohs </em> and <em> ahhs </em>from his teammates and enthusiastic praise from Coran about how pretty they look. He beams like a proud father, stroking his mustache with glee and Lance feels warm from the praise. </p><p>In a way, he almost feels like he’s lying to them. </p><p>Making them think that he’s more talented than he is. The snowflakes weren’t difficult to make once you knew what you were doing. It didn’t take a ton of skill to be able to cut paper into fun shapes. Even Pidge, who had no patience for this sort of thing, was able to churn out decent looking snowflakes. </p><p>They were lopsided in some places and crumbled from the haste she must have folded the paper but Lance liked them. </p><p>They had personality.</p><p>He’s halfway through carefully cutting out a snowflake decorated with reindeers and pine trees when the ache in his hand transforms into painful cramps. </p><p>He exhaled in a rush.</p><p>Setting down his pair of scissors and his half-finished snowflake, he carefully stretched his fingers, rolled his wrist.   </p><p>“I think I’m gonna take a break,” he said, scooting his chair backward. “Maybe run to the kitchen and grab some snacks. Anybody want anything?”</p><p>“Mmmmm,” Hunk hummed absently. “I think we still have some of those cookies left. If we do, can you grab me a couple? Oh, and a cup of the leftover hot chocolate we have in the fridge,”  He finished with a pleading and thankful smile.</p><p>"Nothing for me," Pidge said abandoning her arts and crafts supplies with glee. "I'm gonna go down to Green's hanger and work on the hologram."</p><p>They weren’t able to get a pine tree but Pidge, Coran, and Hunk had been working on creating an artificial tree. Taking the basic groundwork from the AI chamber they believed they could transform it into a hologram that could be used outside the chamber.</p><p>No corrupted memory-ghosts required.  </p><p>The project was going well, according to Hunk. </p><p>He estimated that they would probably finish on Christmas Eve. They just had to finalize the specifics of how they want their tree to look. </p><p>“Ah, ah, wait a tick, paladins. Let’s draw names for this Santa Secret and then you can go.”</p><p>“Secret Santa, Coran.” Shiro corrected. “Not Santa Secret.”</p><p>“Really? But Santa Secret makes more sense? After all, from what you’ve told me this Santa is quite the secretive fellow,?” </p><p>“He’s got yah there, Shiro,” Keith teased, and then said something too soft for Lance to hear. Shiro snorted and cuffed him gently on the back of the head.</p><p>Lance grinned.</p><p>His heart ached watching the exchange.</p><p><em> Dios, </em>he missed his siblings. </p><p>He reached into the bowl and selected a paper at random. </p><p>Opening the scrap of paper in his hands, mind already absently whirling with gift ideas, his heart stopped dead in his chest when he saw the name he’s drawn.</p><p>
  <em> Keith.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“This is the very worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” Lance wailed into the lounge couch.</p><p>It had been a couple of hours since they’d done the name exchange and he was still moping about the outcome.</p><p>He’d wanted to lie in bed and moan about his lot in life but it was Thursday. Or at least the space equivalent and that meant it was family game night.</p><p>It had become an unspoken tradition since their unexpected journey into space. Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Coran and sometimes Shiro and - very briefly one time - Allura joining together in the lounge to play board games. One day Lance promised himself he'd find a way to drag Keith away from the training deck but for once he was glad that Keith never came to family game night. </p><p>It gave him the opportunity to rant in peace.</p><p>So he’d swallowed his pride and abandoned his pity party and dragged himself to the lounge.</p><p>Hopeful that game night would be enough to distract him from his woes.</p><p>“There were like five other names I could have drawn but noooo, I just had to choose his.”</p><p>Hunk patted his ankle, sympathetically.</p><p>“It’s really not that bad,” he reasoned. “It’s not like it’s the end of the world, <em> Hermano. </em>All you gotta do is get him a gift and then you’re done.”</p><p>Lance groaned again, “But it’s not that simple! What in the world am I supposed to get him?” He rolled over, gesturing wildly at the ceiling. “Keith doesn’t <em>like </em>anything. Have you seen his room? It’s so...so <em>empty. </em>”</p><p>It had been three months.</p><p>In that time, Lance had filled his room with all manner of odds and ends. Robe and slippers he’d found while searching the castle’s many rooms, skincare products, a music player, headphones, soft quilts, and photographs (most were selfies of Lance and his friends and the aliens they had rescued) taped to the walls. </p><p>Pidge’s room was a veritable pigsty.</p><p>Hunk’s an organized disaster.</p><p>Even Shiro’s room contained a few weights pilfered from the training deck.</p><p>Cold and impersonal but it was still something to indicate that the room was <em>his. </em></p><p>Keith’s room wasn’t like that.</p><p>Lance had seen the inside of it once maybe two, two and a half months after their relocation to the castle. And it was just as barren as the day it had been assigned to Keith. </p><p>Cold, gray walls.</p><p>Blankets folded with military precision around the narrow bed. </p><p>The only sign that the room belonged to Keith was the jacket hung on the wall.</p><p>Lance’s heart had panged at the sight.</p><p>He understood that they were far from home.</p><p>That the only things Keith would have brought with him from Earth were whatever he had happened to be carrying when they’d left to explore the cave system.</p><p>Just the clothes on his back and the knife he never seemed to take off.</p><p>So, Lance understood having hardly anything to show for his life on Earth.</p><p>It had hurt, more than he’d expected, to be torn away from all his stuff.</p><p>His clothes. </p><p>His keepsakes.</p><p>His family. </p><p>Suddenly, unexpectedly, being wrenched away from his family, his life, Earth was so frightening.</p><p>He felt like a child lost in a big city, desperately looking for something, anything that looked familiar to orient himself. </p><p>It was a big burden and sometimes he felt he might crack from the strain of it all.</p><p>He hadn’t even gotten the chance to say goodbye. </p><p>But he was dealing with it, he thought</p><p>He’d cracked jokes, shot off puns and memes like his life depended on it, suggested movie nights, family game nights, sat in the kitchen while Hunk tinkered, sat with Pidge, cleaned with Coran in an attempt to make the castle feel like home.</p><p>And so far, he’d succeeded. </p><p>It wasn’t exactly the same.</p><p>Lacking the easy banter of his siblings and the constant feeling of love he’d felt at home. </p><p>But it was close.</p><p>Close enough to ease the ache in his heart, anyway. </p><p>He didn’t know if Keith had that. </p><p>He’d lived alone back on Earth. </p><p>He’d had a house filled with all sorts of clothes and knick-knacks and the kind of clutter one expects to find in a house; all signs of different lives mingled together under a single roof.</p><p>But in all the time there were there Lance hadn't seen anyone else enter the house and Keith had never explained.  </p><p>How?</p><p>How did he have an entire house in the middle of the desert all to himself?</p><p>Where were his parents?</p><p>Was there even anyone missing him back on Earth?</p><p>Lance’s eyes widened as another thought occurred to him. </p><p>Was...was the desert house even home to Keith?</p><p>Or was it just the place.</p><p>It would explain his empty room.</p><p>No point in decorating a temporary living space. It would be like decorating a hotel room.</p><p>There just wasn’t a point.</p><p>Not when you were just gonna leave it.</p><p>His thoughts screeched to an abrupt halt when a pillow slammed into his face.</p><p>“Stop being dramatic,” Pidge commanded. “It’s killing my vibe.”</p><p>He sputtered, sitting up, the offending projectile falling into his lap with a soft whump. “<em> Mierda, eso duele! </em>What the heck, Pidge,” he yelled, hand clutching his burning face. His nose felt tender but it wasn’t bleeding so it was probably alright. </p><p>Pidge shrugged, unrepentant. “I just don’t want to listen to you whine. Like, geez Lance, this is supposed to be <em>secret Santa. </em> Just cause you didn’t draw Allura like you so <em> obviously </em>wanted, Lance sputtered. “-doesn’t mean you have to pout about it.”</p><p>“‘M not pouting,” he pouted. </p><p>Pidge rolled her eyes. “Whatever. The game’s all set up. So stop moping and get over here and play.”</p><p>They were playing 5-second guess tonight because it was fun to play and the cards were quick and easy to make.</p><p>Despite the fact that sometimes Hunk or Pidge would write down super complicated prompts like 'name 4 types of alkaline metals and Coran wrote down prompts only he understood like 'name 4 of the seasons on the planet Uria'. </p><p>A bowl of space popcorn resting between them</p><p>It was fun and he’d laughed and screamed when Hunk won every round with ease.</p><p>And before he knew it the night was drawing to a close as the hour grew later.</p><p>Coran bid them all goodnight, yawning widely as he headed off to bed. </p><p>Hunk and Pidge retreated to their workroom soon after to work on their hologram more. </p><p>The halls were empty as Lance made the trek to his room whistling to himself.</p><p>He felt pretty good.</p><p>Game night had been just what the doctor ordered. </p><p>He paused when he passed Keith’s closed bedroom door. He’d thought he’d heard music but mullet didn’t listen to music...right? </p><p>Stepping closer, he pressed his ear to the door, straining to hear the muted murmur on the other side. </p><p>Sure enough, the soft strains of <em> I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas </em>reached him. </p><p>His eyes widened in wonder. </p><p>Keith liked hippos? </p><p>Well, he thought smiling, maybe Keith did like something after all.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>As a team, they decide that a trip to the space mall was a must.</p><p>The trip over was quick. </p><p>Lance and Hunk spent the trip teaching the Alteans more Christmas carols. <em> Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, </em> and <em> Sleigh Ride </em>were instant hits with Coran; while Allura seemed to prefer the more solemn carols<em>.  O Come, O Come, Emmanuel, We Three Kings, The Christmas Shoes. </em>After learning the words they happily sang along with the rest of them. </p><p>All of them joined in and sang.</p><p>Well, Keith didn’t sing but when Lance looked back to look at him he was tapping his fingers to the beat, peacefully gazing out the window. </p><p>So, Lance smiled, that was close enough.</p><p>At the mall, after Coran had given everyone some GAC and Shiro warned them to stay out of trouble and to meet back at the entrance in an hour, everyone decided to split up.  </p><p>Lance trudged around in circles for what felt like ages. </p><p>None of the stores sold anything that Keith might like. </p><p>There seemed to be a plethora of clothing stores and other stores that sold necessities and stores that sold items that were completely alien to him. </p><p>Which was how Lance found himself in a store holding a giant hat in one hand and a strange...contraption that might have been a mix between a stapler and a letter opener. </p><p>He looked between the two, at a loss. </p><p>He didn't think Keith wanted a really big hat.</p><p>Putting the items back in their respective places, he huffed and meandered out of the store.</p><p>What was he gonna do?</p><p>He still didn’t know what to get Keith.</p><p>The guy didn’t seem to have any interests or hobbies. </p><p>Beyond sword fighting or fighting or….</p><p>Yeah, no, that was all he had. </p><p>It wasn’t like he could buy him a <em> fight </em>for Christmas. </p><p>Could you imagine approaching some poor alien and being like <em>hey I’ll give you 20 GAC to fight that guy over there with the awful hair</em>. </p><p>Lance blinked. </p><p>Yeah. That probably wouldn’t fly. </p><p>Heck, he’d fight Keith for free.</p><p>But...it just didn’t seem very Christmassy. </p><p>Not that Keith liked Christmas. At least from what Lance could tell.</p><p>The only thing remotely Christmassy he had done was hum a few bars of <em> I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas </em> in his room. </p><p>And at first, it had seemed great. </p><p>He’d totally been like <em>hey, maybe Keith wants a hippo for a present. I can totally buy that at the space mall</em>.</p><p>But now he wasn’t so sure.</p><p>Plus, it was an awfully big leap to say that he actually wanted a hippo for Christmas. </p><p>Just because I sing <em>All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth</em> doesn’t mean I actually want two front teeth for Christmas, Lance thought sardonically.  </p><p>Stuffing his hands in his pockets he trudged over to a bench, sitting down heavily.</p><p>He leaned his head against the back of the bench. His head ached from stress. </p><p>Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. It helped ease the tension a little; he sighed in relief. </p><p>Eyes still closed, he let his head loll on the bench. </p><p>This wasn’t working.</p><p>None of these stores had anything Keith would like.</p><p>Not to mention that he was running out of time. A quick glance at his phone showed that he only had twenty minutes left before he had to meet the others. </p><p>He needed to do something and fast. </p><p>Lifting his head, he straightened in his seat, eyes intent as he slowly scanned the storefronts around him. </p><p>Nothing, in particular, stood out. </p><p>The storefronts gleamed with metallic silvers and strong blues, their wares safely tucked away behind crystalline glass. Cheerful ads for Ipona’s newest signature fragrance and a new upcoming movie starring strange noodle-like aliens gazed back at him. </p><p>He looked more to the left.</p><p>He saw a couple more clothing stores and a tech store that proclaimed to sell the most sought after communicator in the galaxy. </p><p>He looked right. </p><p>A colorful ad plastered the entirety of one store's window. Displaying a variety of toys and stuffed animals shaped like no animal Lance had seen on Earth. </p><p>And among them, smiling innocently down at him, was a stuffed purple hippo. </p><p>Lance gasped, a smile like the sun breaking across his face.</p><p>
  <em> What were the odds of finding a hippo in the space mall? </em>
</p><p>Shifting his gaze up, he looked at his savior. </p><p>The holy grail of stores, Under the Sun.</p><p>Running across the hallway, he stopped and stared at the poster. </p><p>This was <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>He had just enough time to buy his gift before meeting up with the others.</p><p>Buoyed by his discovery he strode in triumphantly and immediately faltered at the sight of Hunk in front of him. </p><p>Spinning his suspended foot around he darted into the next aisle. </p><p>Calming his racing heart he turned his attention to the people there with him. A little old lady with a walker, a six-armed alien wearing a bow tie and top hat, and Pidge. </p><p>His jaw went slack, eyes widened incredulously. </p><p><em> Was everyone in this store</em>? </p><p>He awkwardly fast-walked back to the main aisle. </p><p>Cutting quickly down it he looked into all the offshoots. </p><p>He quickly spotted Shiro, Coran, Allura, and <em> Keith. </em>All in different aisles, nonchalantly examining the merchandise in front of them. Seemingly completely oblivious of each other.</p><p>He resisted the urge to tear his hair out in frustration. Careful to avoid bumping into any of the other members of Team Voltron, he backtracked to the front of the store.</p><p>Hiding behind a big display of bouncy balls he thought of what to do. </p><p>He couldn’t leave.</p><p>This was the <em>perfect </em>store.</p><p>But, <em> dios, </em> why was <em>everyone </em>here? </p><p>Because it’s the <em>perfect </em>store, he thought sardonically. </p><p>Okay.</p><p>So what should he do? </p><p>He can’t leave. That stuffed hippo he’d spotted in the window was perfect. </p><p>The hippo in question was made with lilac-colored fabric that looked so soft it was practically begging for Lance to press his fingers into the down and fluff of it. Two beady black eyes peered up at him from beneath the ruffled fluff around its eyes. </p><p>One eye was a bit lower than the other; making it look wonky and adorable as it beamed at him. </p><p>It wasn’t too big or too small. </p><p>In fact, it looked like it was the perfect size for cuddling.</p><p>Or Keith could use it as a pillow. </p><p>It certainly looked like it was big and soft enough for that. </p><p>But how was he supposed to buy it without Keith noticing?    </p><p>Pressing his forehead against the bouncy ball dispenser, he sighed loudly. He was sure he looked like a crazy person. Only a crazy person would be sitting in the middle of an alien store, stifling screams of frustration into a bouncy ball display. </p><p>He needed to pull himself together.</p><p>The last thing he needed would be getting security called on him.</p><p>Straightening, he pulled himself together. He just needed time to grab the hippo and check out. But how to do it?</p><p>"Lance? Is that you? Why are you hiding?"</p><p>Startled, Lance jumped to face the questioner.</p><p>"What!" His voice came out high and piercing. "I'm not hiding. I was just looking at these bouncy balls."</p><p>Hunk didn't look convinced.</p><p>"Right,” he said slowly, clearly not buying Lance’s explanation. “Well, if you need any help or something holler. I’m gonna go up to their instrument section. Can you believe this store has two levels?" He pointed at the ceiling. “I wonder if it has an escalator,” he gushed excitedly. </p><p>Lance laughed, awkwardly. “Heh, yeah, that would be cool. Well, I’m okay. You can go back to shopping now…” Hunk stared at him for a moment. Searching for any hint that Lance was lying. Lance did his best to keep his expression open and truthful. </p><p>It wasn’t hard to feign. </p><p>The embarrassment coloring his cheeks was genuine; as was his desire to be left alone with his crisis. </p><p>Hunk nodded hesitatingly and turned to go.</p><p>Lance watched him go. It was for the best, he told himself, it wasn’t like Hunk could- could...</p><p>Inspiration struck.</p><p>"Wait! Hunk, there is something you can do."</p><p>Hunk turned around surprised.</p><p>"Really?" He blinked, walking back over.</p><p>"Yeah.” Lance nodded enthusiastically. Hunk already knew whose name he had drawn. So it wouldn’t matter if he spilled the beans and asked him for help. He gave him a small smile.  “Can you distract Keith for me while I buy his gift?"</p><p>“I don’t know,” he said uncertainly. “I still have to get a gift for my person.”</p><p>“Please,” Lance pleaded. Palms pressed together in a begging pose. “It’ll just take a second! I already know what I’m getting him! I just haveta buy it!”</p><p>Hunk still looked uncertain but Lance could see that he was cracking. He upped the adorableness of his puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Eventually, Hunk sighed. “Yeah, sure. I can do that. But you’d better only be a second, Lance! I still have to-”</p><p>“-find a gift. I know, I know.” Lance hugged him, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! It’ll just take a sec. Promise.”</p><p>Almost bouncing he steps away from Hunk.</p><p>“Wait, Lance! I don’t know where Keith is.”</p><p>Without stopping he pointed over towards the clothing aisle.</p><p>“Wait! How am I supposed to distract Keith?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Lance called over his shoulder. “Just tell him I said something.”</p><p>“Said what?”</p><p>“I don’t- I guess just try to be as annoying as possible. That should work.”</p><p>Hunk shrugged. “Okay...if you’re sure.” </p><p>He hurried away.</p><p>“Hey, Keith!” He shouted, approaching a startled Keith. “Lance says that he’s gonna find a better gift than you!”</p><p>Lance paused long enough to hear parts of Keith’s indignant reply before hurrying away. </p><p>After scurrying around where he could see Shiro standing, vaulting a table to avoid running into Allura, and posing as a mannequin in order to avoid Coran who was being chased by a very angry store employee he found the toy section. </p><p>And there it was in all its hippo glory.</p><p>Perched on a narrow gray shelf, surrounded by its fellows, the stuffed animal beamed at him in welcome. </p><p>Almost as if to say <em>here I am, I’ve been waiting for you.  </em></p><p>Lance didn’t bother to return its greeting. </p><p>Doing so would mean slowing down and that was unacceptable.</p><p>He had to get back and give Hunk the all-clear. </p><p>He snatched one from its place and hurried to the checkout. </p><p>Lance groaned when he saw that at least fifteen people stood in line. It had been empty the last time he walked past it. It must have been some sort of shopping curse. </p><p>One that made everyone want to check out at the same time. </p><p>Hurrying over before even more people got in front of him, Lance took his spot behind a wolf-like alien. The alien's eyes were a startling shade of green, white markings framed his face. Lance stared at him - Lance assumed it was a guy going by what the alien was wearing - in an attempt to pass the time. Unfortunately, that got old very quickly. There was only so long that he could trace the same line of hair or note the vibrant color of the fur on his ears or wonder if the wolf-alien had a tail before it became boring.  He shifted his weight impatiently. It had been nearly five minutes and it felt like the line hadn’t moved at all. </p><p>Peering around the alien in front of him, he tried to see what the hold up was. </p><p>Lance can't see the customer at the front of the line from where he's standing, but there's a resigned stiffness to the way the cashier is holding herself that tells him the customer upfront must be a Grade-A Karen.</p><p>His teeth ground together as he mentally willed the alien up front to cut the crap and move on. </p><p>Whether his mental pleas had worked or the alien had just gotten tired of arguing, the line begins to slowly shift forward.</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief that quickly curdled in his chest when he heard Keith’s voice behind him. </p><p>“For the last time! No,” he hears Keith say “I’m not gonna get into this with you! You’ve obviously been hanging out with Lance too much if you think that I’m gonna do something as stupid as betting on who can give the best Christmas gift. <em> Honestly</em>, Hunk.” </p><p>Panic and rage flared inside Lance. </p><p>Panic for obvious reasons. </p><p>And rage because who did Keith think he was talking to Lance’s best friend like that? </p><p>Hunk wasn’t doing anything wrong. </p><p>In fact, it sounded like he was doing a fantastic job keeping Keith’s attention. </p><p>Oh, if he didn’t have to buy a present for the jerk, he wouldn’t hesitate to give him a piece of his mind. </p><p>As it was he forced himself to swallow the anger, promising himself that he’d get Keith back for this later. </p><p>Maybe, he’d sneakily wax the floor in Red’s hanger and make him slide across the floor when he inevitably came running in. Or maybe he’d stuff all of Keith’s shoes with paper. </p><p>He’d have to think more about this later. </p><p>Right now, he had a secret Santa gift to buy; he couldn’t let Keith see him. </p><p>They were still heading this way, arguing. Keith’s eyes pinned solely on Hunk, a snarl twisting his lips, an angry flush painting his pale skin crimson </p><p>Lance frowned. </p><p>Yep, he’d definitely have to stuff his shoes with paper.</p><p>Nose wrinkled in annoyance, he angled himself so that Keith hopefully wouldn’t be able to see him behind the wolf alien. Trying to mimic a pole he straightened up and pressed his limbs to his body. He had a bit of a struggle with the hippo, it was too conspicuous. It’s bright purple fluff acting like a beacon.</p><p>Trying to hide it underneath his arm didn’t work. It was too big and it made his arms stick out well past his body. </p><p>Keith started to turn in his direction. </p><p>Acting fast, Lance ducked into a crouch fully behind the wolf-alien, stuffing the hippo up the back of his shirt as he hid.</p><p>His shoulders stiffened as Keith barked a few more words at Hunk then swiftly turned on his heel and stormed out of the store. </p><p>Even in space, store set-ups are the same. The checkout is right next to the exit, barely five paces from where Lance is standing to Keith. Lance holds his breath, hair waving in the breeze Keith creates when he storms past, face pinched.</p><p>And then he is gone and Lance breathes again.</p><p>The wolf-alien side-eyed him, a strange expression on its furred face. </p><p>Self-consciously Lance hastily rose from his crouch. </p><p>He smiled nervously, attempting to project childlike innocence, hoping that the wolf-alien will take it as the antics of a child. A game. And that he won’t call security on him. </p><p>As though he hadn’t just been hiding behind a nonplussed alien for reasons only he knew. </p><p>The alien eyed him for another long second then he snorted, shaking his head.</p><p>The line moved faster after that and Lance checked out with no further fanfare. </p><p>Jogging back to where Hunk stood, he thanked him sincerely, apologized for the trouble he’d put him through. </p><p>Keith was a hot-head but Lance had thought that he’d been calming down somewhat. Changing. He hadn’t expected the harsh words he had thrown at Hunk. And all the stinging words he hadn’t seen exchanged but knew must have been thrown. </p><p>Dragging Hunk into an embrace, Lance squeezed him gently, trying to convey that he was sorry. </p><p>His best friend seemed to get the message cause he sighed ruefully and hugged Lance back. </p><p>Lance rested his chin on Hunk’s sturdy shoulder, quiet as he came down from his adrenaline rush. </p><p>His chin dug into the fabric of Hunk’s vest as he started to speak.</p><p>“Everything worked out at least,” he laughed, drawing back to look Hunk in the eyes. “It’s a regular Christmas miracle.”</p><p>Hunk groaned, rolling his eyes, “Bah humbug.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Christmas day dawned slowly and silently. </p><p>Around the castle, the stars shone brightly. Steadfastly keeping vigil over the sleeping inhabitants within. Not a creature was stirring, not even a space mouse.</p><p>All was quiet.</p><p>Lance lay tucked away in his bed breathing slow and even as he dreamed. </p><p>Occasionally, his eyelids would twitch as he mumbled in his sleep. Rolling over on sleep heavy limbs, he tucked his blankets tighter around himself as he drifted into a deeper sleep.   </p><p>It was still dark when Lance woke up. </p><p>Consciousness returned to him slowly. He drifted in and out of awareness, reduced to simple observations, as he trudged tiredly into wakefulness. His quilts were warm, a cocoon against the chill of his room. His music player was softly playing the Christmas songs he and Hunk and Pidge had recorded. </p><p><em> “I heard the bells on Christmas day their old familiar carols play,” </em>it sang. </p><p>Lance yawned. </p><p>Sluggishly, he turned the lyrics over in his mind. </p><p>
  <em> Christmas Day. </em>
</p><p>He jerked upright.</p><p>“It’s Christmas!”</p><p>Socked feet sliding on the floor, he skidded out the door and down the hallway. “It’s Christmas,” he hooted, “Wake up it’s Christmas!”</p><p>He bypassed Hunk’s room, disgruntled grunting drifting out from under the door. Obviously awake (and very unhappy) from Lance’s abrupt wake-up call].</p><p>Ignoring his door, Lance continued down the hall. He rapped on Pidge’s door, “Wake up, short stack! It’s Christmas time!” A heavy thud reverberated through the door. Lance jerked back, a shriek dying on his lips, even though he’d expected that Pidge would be...displeased to be awoken. The little green gremlin just wasn’t a morning person.</p><p>Which was a far cry from Keith and Shiro who never seemed to sleep.</p><p>Sure enough, when Lance peeked into their rooms, they were empty.</p><p>Normally, Lance wouldn’t have peeked inside their rooms without permission but it was Christmas. And some rules of etiquette had to be ignored for the greater good.</p><p>Leaving Hunk and Pidge to finish doing...whatever it was they had to do to get ready for the day, Lance headed for the bathroom to do his business and then headed to the kitchen for breakfast.</p><p>Hunk had been up late the night before getting everything ready and, honestly, Lance was pretty excited.</p><p>Christmas breakfast was always something special and Hunk had gone all out preparing dough for cinnamon rolls and batter for waffles. Even experimenting with the strange beans in the Altean’s pantry to create drinks that vaguely resembled coffee and hot chocolate. </p><p>Not wanting to let Hunk do everything alone (and to ease the ache of missing out on baking Christmas cookies with his family) Lance had helped to make the cream cheese frosting and craft the frozen whipped cream cubes for the hot chocolate. </p><p>His tongue had poked out a little as he worked, completely devoted to his task. Carefully he pressed cookie cutters shaped like candy canes and Christmas trees and gingerbread men into the frozen cream and gently placed them on a platter for later. </p><p>It was a messy business and Lance had worked so hard on making sure that the cut whipped cream held its shape. </p><p>And now he was so excited to taste all the treats he had helped to make.</p><p>Keith and Shiro and the Alteans were already in the kitchen when he arrived. Shiro seemed to be locked in an intense staring contest with the coffee pot as the pre-made beans percolated. Lance made sure to give him a wide berth. Shiro was an absolute disaster in the kitchen and it wasn’t impossible that the coffee maker would spontaneously combust just from him looking at it wrong. </p><p>Coran was manning the waffle iron and he waved cheerfully, smiling widely as he greeted Lance. Lance grinned back. They chatted idly while the waffles cooked. Lance did his best to answer all of Coran’s questions about why Santa had eight reindeer and why mistletoe traditions were a thing. The others occasionally chiming in as they filtered into the kitchen, grabbing plates and silverware and cups as they set the table. Hunk wandering over to pop the cinnamon rolls into the oven. </p><p>Soon all the food was cooked and placed on the table. </p><p>Lance wasted no time in loading up his plate with warm cinnamon rolls covered with globs of gooey frosting that rolled over his fingers, fluffy waffles coated with syrup, sausage and eggs, and rich hot chocolate with fancifully shaped whipped cream. </p><p>It was delicious and Lance hummed in delight. </p><p>“Mmmm, Hunk. This is really good! You’ve outdone yourself, <em> Hermano!” </em>He took another bite. “I don’t know how you’re gonna top this,” he teased, mouth full. </p><p>Pidge lightly kicked his ankle under the table, “Don’t be gross,” she complained. She turned to Hunk, “He’s right though; this is super good." </p><p>"Thanks," Hunk beamed, cheeks flushing pink. “I couldn’t have done it without my sous-chef.” </p><p>He knocked his shoulder into Lance’s.</p><p>Lance laughed. </p><p>“I didn’t do much,” he admitted, dropping his eyes to the table, a pleased smile on his face.</p><p>“Oh, you did more than you know.”</p><p>“Anyway, the real person we should be thanking is the princess. She’s the one who suggested we should have our own Christmas in the first place.”</p><p>Allura smiled diplomatically around her plate of waffles, “Oh, I can’t take all the credit. It was your idea first. I merely... encouraged you- us to celebrate a holiday that brings you joy.”</p><p>“And we’re glad you did,” Shiro murmured against the rim of his coffee mug. “I think I speak for all of us when I say that it’s been a treat to celebrate Christmas as a team.”</p><p>“Well-spoken, Number One,” Coran raised his mug in agreement.</p><p>Lance cheekily raised his cup and clicked it against Coran’s jokingly. </p><p>It set off a chain reaction and soon everyone else followed suit. </p><p>Laughter filled the small dining room as they laughed and joked and made up ridiculous things to toast to. </p><p>Eyes crinkled in mirth, Lance grinned at Keith across the table as Hunk tried to balance a small stack of cinnamon rolls on his nose, much to the amusement of the other occupants of the table. His breath hitched in surprise when Keith returned his grin with a small but sincere smile of his own. And for the first time since the food goo fight, he was able to see Keith as a potential friend rather than a rival, an obstacle he had to hurdle to become better. </p><p>No animosity clawed at him. </p><p>Desperation and resignation didn't whisper terrible things into his ears. </p><p>At that moment they were just two... friends basking in the laughter and joy and affection of their found family.</p><p>He burned suddenly with the urge to give Keith the gift he had chosen for him and he shifted impatiently in his seat. Smile fading from a vibrant grin to a subdued half-smile.</p><p>He bounced his leg frantically a few times and then stood and carried his dirty dishes to the sink. </p><p>He hoped that Shiro would have mercy today and let them leave the dishes for later.</p><p>He really wanted to exchange presents now.</p><p>Luckily, Shiro seems to have anticipated this. Catching Lance's eye, he winked, stood with a groan, and suggested that, if everyone was ready, they could retire to the lounge.</p><p>The younger paladins lit up, jumping up from the table. Hunk paused to place his dishes in the sink with Lance's while Pidge forewent her dishes entirely scooting out the door as fast as her socked feet could carry her. Yelling that she needed to grab her gift from her room but that she’d meet them outside the lounge.</p><p>Lance had already placed his gift inside the lounge the previous night. The tree hadn’t been up yet but Hunk had assured him that it would appear on the ledge above the built-in couches. He still wasn’t sure <em>exactly </em>where the tree was gonna be so he’d placed it a little bit out of way, hoping that it wouldn’t be in the way of the tree once it appeared. </p><p>The others didn’t seem to be worried so they must have already placed their gifts in the lounge as well. </p><p>They walked sedately through the castle’s hallways. Lance listened idly as Coran babbled about the strange dream he’d had the night before. </p><p>“...so there I was in my cousin Morrigan’s house and she’s telling her son, Conrad, that tonight’s not a good night to say her deceased grandmother’s name - she was haunting the house, see - and I was horrified but I ended up falling asleep in the dream. But when I woke up - in the dream - her dead grandmother’s head was poking up through my bed!” he shrieked, mustache sticking straight up, in remembered terror.</p><p>Lance didn’t really understand what he was talking about but he tried to be supportive anyway.</p><p>“Wow, that sounds scary!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Keith mumbled, patronizing “terrifying.”</p><p>Hunk poked his side, “Don’t be like that, Keith. I’m sure if it had happened to you, you would have been scared too.” </p><p>Keith rolled his eyes, “Pffft, as if.”</p><p>“<em> Keith,” </em>Shiro said warningly. “Don’t start. Let’s just try to enjoy the day, okay?” </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>Pidge was already waiting for them outside the lounge door, bouncing impatiently, a large box clutched in their arms. </p><p>“Geez, could you possibly go any slower? Hurry up, you guys!”</p><p>“We’re coming, Pidge,” Allura assured her, walking calmly. </p><p>She was quiet today, Lance noted. Allura didn’t normally speak with them a lot, preferring to talk mainly to Coran and the space mice. </p><p>But Lance thought she seemed kind of...subdued.</p><p>He hoped that it wasn’t hurting her, celebrating Christmas like this; he wanted this to be a good experience for her, not something that dragged up painful memories of all the holidays she’d spent on Altea. </p><p>He’d have to talk to her later. </p><p>Maybe, with her permission, they could celebrate an Altean holiday next.</p><p>Something that could remind her of home. </p><p>“...I already got the hologram up and running while I was waiting so we’re good to go in,” Pidge was saying, pressing her hand against the keypad to open the door. </p><p>Lance gasped.</p><p>The lounge had been completely transformed. </p><p>Glittering streams of tinsel and delicate chains of popcorn swooped elegantly from the ceiling, The tinsel shining red and gold and silver in the light. </p><p>A roaring fireplace had appeared at the back of the room, a long evergreen garland ladened with all sorts of colorful baubles and bows pooled elegantly off its stone mantle. Electric candles were nestled in its gentle sweeps and curls casting the whole room into gentle illumination. Seven stockings hung cheerfully over the fire. The fake firelight threw shadows across cozy-looking floor rugs that looked deliciously warm and inviting. </p><p>And in the midst of it all stood the tree. </p><p>A wide spruce that took up the majority of the open space. White lights twinkled softly, hidden in its great boughs, illuminating the tinsel wrapped carefully around it and reflecting off the red and gold ornaments decorating almost every inch of it. An elaborately carved angel perched proudly at the top of the tree, its arms outstretched in welcome. Nestled snugly around its thick trunk was a small pile of presents.  </p><p>The entire room smelled pleasantly of pine and woodsmoke.</p><p>“Oh, wow! It’s incredible,” Lance exclaimed, rushing into the room to poke and prod at the new additions. “It looks so real! It’s hard to believe that it’s a hologram.”</p><p>Coran twirled his mustache, watching in satisfaction as the paladins delighted in the program he had helped to create despite never celebrating before. </p><p>“It’s certainly the best Christmas tree I’ve ever seen,” he said with a wink. </p><p>Lance snorted, sinking onto the couch. </p><p>“It’s the only Christmas tree you’ve ever seen, Coran.” </p><p>“That’s not true. Number Two and Number Five showed me a great many Christmas trees while we were designing the hologram. And I have to say that ours is obviously the best.” </p><p>Hunk and Pidge nodded gleefully in agreement, smirking. </p><p>“It did turn out nice. We did good,” They fist-bumped and then jerked their hands away, miming an explosion. “Team Punk!”</p><p>Shiro shook his head fondly. “Anyway didn’t some of you,” he raised his eyebrow at Pidge who smiled guilelessly, “want to open presents?”</p><p>“Hell yes!”</p><p>“Pidge, please,” Shiro said tiredly.</p><p>Pidge just smirked wickedly, sticking her tongue out at him. </p><p>Shiro straightened, no doubt winding up for another lecture on swearing, but whatever reprimand he was going to say died on his tongue when Allura cleared her throat. </p><p>“Let’s just sit down,” she huffed. </p><p>Gesturing gracefully towards the couch in a motion that was better suited to greeting diplomats in a ballroom rather than sitting in a lounge opening Christmas presents.</p><p>Joining Lance on the couch, everyone watched as Pidge enthusiastically shoved the box she’d been carrying into Coran’s hands.</p><p>“For you,” she said.</p><p>Coran tore off the clumsily wrapped wrapping paper, exclaiming in delight at the mustache care kit he held. </p><p>And so it went.</p><p>He watched as Pidge received a box of miscellaneous parts from Shiro; Allura unwrapped a beautiful floor-length gown dyed a rich purple from Keith; Shiro popped open a bag full of tinctures and bath salts for pain relief from Coran; Hunk wiggled over the alien spice kit Allura gave him; at his turn, he reverently ran his fingers over the resined surface of the guitar Hunk got him. </p><p>And then the moment of reckoning. Lance held his breath as Keith slowly opened his present. He faltered at the first glimpse of purple fluff, pulling it free from its box Keith boggled at the stuffed hippo in his hands. </p><p>“Do you like it,” Lance asked.</p><p>Anxiety settling in his chest the longer Keith just stared at the gift. </p><p>Oh, <em> quiznak.  </em></p><p>He’d messed up.</p><p>Of course, Keith didn’t want a <em> stuffed animal; </em>what had he been thinking!</p><p>Keith was as sharp and brash as his sword and he would never ever want something as soft and cuddly as a stuffed hippo.</p><p>He hadn’t quite decided if he ought to apologize for the silly gift or defend its existence when Keith choked out - in the quietest voice Lance had ever heard him use -,“I love it.”</p><p>Lance’s train of thought abruptly derailed and caught fire. </p><p><em> Really, </em>he thought. “Really,” he asked out loud. </p><p>Keith nodded.</p><p>“Really. The first time I met Shiro…,” he paused briefly a strange look on his face. “Well, not the <em>first </em>time but the first time I actually spent time with him, he took me to the San Diego zoo. We spent an entire afternoon there looking at all the animals - the lions, the tigers, the bears. We even saw a panda. But my favorite exhibit we went to was the hippos.” Tenderly brushing the stuffed hippos tiny ears as he spoke, Keith exchanged a heartfelt glance with Shiro, eyes sparkling. “One of the hippos - Funani - had just had a new baby and her name was Amahle. I thought they were the coolest things ever."</p><p>There was a stand by the hippo exhibit that sold stuffed hippos and I wanted one <em>so </em>bad. I didn’t want to ask Shiro to get it for me but I’ve never forgotten about them. And now,” he smiled. “I have one of my very own. Thank you, Lance. I really- I really appreciate it.”</p><p>His eyes were misty when he looked at Lance and without thinking, Lance pulled him into a hug. It was a bit like hugging a board at first but gradually, inch by inch, Keith relaxed. </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Keith,” Lance whispered into his hair. Keith squeezed him tighter in response. </p><p>“Ah, yes, group hug,” Hunk cheered. Lance and Keith grunted as Hunk swept them into his arms, engulfing them in a tight bear hug. They groaned louder as the other members of Team Voltron piled onto them. </p><p>Transforming the group hug into more of a dog pile.</p><p>Lance began to laugh as Keith grumbled in protest.</p><p>It’s not like Christmas at home. </p><p>There are no cacti to decorate. No lights to put up or trees to decorate. No snowball fights with his siblings </p><p>But there was laughter and love and the joy of spending time with the people he cared about.</p><p>Christmas in space wasn't like Christmas at home.</p><p>It was new.</p><p>It was different.</p><p>It felt like a new beginning.</p><p>And surrounded by the love of his friends, his family.</p><p>It was a merry Christmas, indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you did I always appreciate comments/kudos! Thank you and have a very Merry Christmas!!!</p><p>Also, the hippos mentioned in this story are actual hippos at the San Diego zoo. You can check them out on the San Diego zoo's webpage.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>